Demasiada Suerte
by Ariadna
Summary: Tras terminar el caso en que Heiji fue empujado fuera de un barco, Conan, o más bien Shinichi, se pone a pensar en su extraña relación con el chico de Osaka...


Demasiada suerte...

_Basado el especial de TV de Meitantei Conan._

_Por: Ariadna._

-ACHIS!!!

-Tal vez debas ir a descansar, Hattori-kun. Estuviste un buen rato en el agua, te puedes enfermar...

El chico se rascó la nariz, con sus mejillas rojas por el frío que sentía desde hace horas...

-Tienes razón, Ran-chan. – replicó él. – De todas formas el caso ya está resuelto.

La muchacha sonrió y luego se inclinó a su pequeño acompañante.

-Conan-kun, ¿Por qué no acompañas a Hattori-kun a su habitación, mientras aquí papá y el tío se encargan de todo?

El niño asintió muy seriamente. Tenía que admitir que él también estaba agotado… La noche había sido muy larga, el caso complicadísimo. Y además de todo, su compañero había estado en riesgo de muerte... 

_Casi muere..._

Caminaron en silencio por los pasillos. Conan no tenía ganas de hablar, y Heiji lo miraba como enojado...

-¿No me dirás nada, Kudou?

El menor subió la vista, molesto de ser llamado por su propio nombre cuando estaba en su apariencia de niño, pero a la vez tranquilo, pues ese es su verdadero nombre, y muy pocos le decían así ya.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?

El detective de Osaka resopló. 

-Acabo de salvarme de la muerte y tú no pareces alegrarte en nada de verme.

Conan se puso tenso. ¡Claro que se alegraba de verlo! Pero no tenía porque andar saltando en un pie para demostrarlo...

-Estaba ocupado en el caso. – respondió, secamente.

-Ya... 

Heiji calló y el silencio volvió. Shinichi no lo quiso mirar a la cara y continuó caminando, hasta que sintió que los pasos de su acompañante se detuvieron y que su respiración se aceleró... Se dio vuelta y vio que tenía una mano apoyada en la pared, para sostenerse de caer, y sudaba demasiado... y muy frío...

-¡Hattori! ¿Qué te pasa? – Conan fue a su lado de inmediato. - ¿Estás bien?

-¿Y a ti qué te importa?

Esa respuesta lo hizo retroceder. El moreno realmente se había enfurecido con él. 

-No me culpes a mí por agriparte, - exigió Shinichi, volviéndose a acercar tratando de ser apoyo para Heiji y poder llegar a su cuarto antes de que se desmayara. - Fuiste tú el que salió solo a investigar en la oscuridad.

El otro sonrió. Conan sabía que era una sonrisa de derrota, pues siempre lograba sacarle los errores en cara.

-Pero logré resolver el caso antes que tú al menos, ¿No? – recalcó. – Aunque lo expusieras tú, el caso lo resolví yo primero.

El menor suspiró.

-Lo que digas...

Lentamente llegaron a la habitación correspondiente y como pudo, Heiji se recostó, aún respirando como si hubiera corrido todo el día... Estaba sólo cubierto por una manta oscura y pesada, ya que como él mismo había contado, tuvo que sacarse toda la ropa estando en el agua, para evitar hundirse...

El otro detective se sonrojó cuando el enfermo soltó la manta para introducirse a la cama. A Hattori poco pareció importarle, le dolía demasiado la cabeza para ponerse pudoroso...

Cerró los ojos de inmediato, y Shinichi se quedó ahí, mirándolo descansar. No sabía porque de pronto sentía esa necesidad de mantenerse a su lado.

-Puedes irte si quieres. – le propuso Heiji, que aunque con los ojos cerrados, aún sentía su presencia.

-Ran me pidió que me quedara, así que eso haré. – dijo Conan. – Y no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

-¿Me acompañarás entonces? – murmuró el moreno, muy sarcástico. – _Que honor..._

El niño lanzó un bufido. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba a Hattori?

-¿Por qué estás molesto conmigo? – lo interrogó.

-No estoy molesto. – Heiji abrió los ojos y lo miró con el ceño fruncido. – Sólo me sorprende que me atiendas ahora cuando ni siquiera te importó mi desaparición.

-¡No digas tonterías, claro que me importó! – Conan gritó, pero de inmediato se calmó, y giró su vista a la pared, sonrojado. – Te busqué por todas partes, así fue como resolví el caso, cuando te buscaba...

Heiji también se sonrojó.

-Eso no me muestra que te preocuparas... Sólo querías a alguien con quien intercambiar puntos de vista del caso, ¿O lo vas a negar?

El chico frunció el entrecejo mientras miraba a la pared. No había forma de complacer al estúpido de Hattori.

-Puede ser... – reconoció Kudou. – Pero es que tú tienes a la suerte de tu lado, siempre te salvas de este tipo de cosas... 

El chico de Osaka hizo una mueca, sosteniendo en su palma la cadena que siempre usaba con el regalo de Kazuha, lo único que no dejó ir estando en el mar…

-Claro, pero es una suerte torcida. – Heiji replicó, sin dejar de mirar el medallón. – Puede que siga vivo luego de estar metido en una casa en llamas, de una herida de bala, y de ser atropellado… ¡Incluso de caerme de un barco! – exclamó, casi riendo con ironía. – Pero si tuviera suerte no me pasarían esas cosas en primer lugar…

-Buen punto. – reconoció Conan.

Se formó otro largo silencio. La respiración de Heiji se volvió más lenta y parecía relajado. 

_Se durmió_, pensó Shinichi. 

Lo miró de reojo… Era extraño verlo tan tranquilo (incluso si aún tiritaba un poco)… El detective de Osaka siempre se mostraba lleno de energía, fuera para resolver un caso o para hacerle pasar un mal rato insinuando su verdadera identidad frente a Ran… Nunca pensó en él como un amigo, pero era obvio que lo eran, se entendían con la mirada, y sabía que contaba con él cuando lo necesitara… Excepto si no estaba él mismo en problemas, claro.

Como ese día, cuando salió a investigar a oscuras el caso de asesinato que se produjo en el barco en que estaban, y que, como buen detective, metió las narices donde no debía y cayó al vacío del mar…

Conan cerró los ojos. Si no fuera porque era un asunto de vida o muerte, y que la vida de un detective siempre estaba llena de riesgos… Eran realmente hilarantes algunas de las situaciones en las que Heiji se veía inmiscuido y cómo lograba salir de eso…

Aunque claro, también estaba el caso del "adolescente convertido en niño" que tampoco era muy común y corriente…

Agitó su cabeza y volvió su vista a la cara del enfermo. Hattori no estaba dormido como creyó, sus ojos estaban abiertos y posados en él.

-¿Aún estás aquí? – le interrogó.

-Dije que me quedaría, ¿Por qué habría de irme? – replicó ante la duda. No sabía porque Heiji lo miraba con tanta desconfianza. - ¿Tanto te molesta?

Los ojos del chico de Osaka se suavizaron.

-No, no es eso… 

Y de nuevo callaron, un silencio aún más incómodo. Algo nuevo... Pues siempre que cruzaban miradas de esa manera era con una sonrisa al resolver un caso juntos, cuando lograban conectar sus mentes y terminar las frases del otro.

Pero ahora...

Hattori no pudo sostener la mirada por mucho tiempo y cerró los ojos, tratando de respirar profundo. Conan no necesitaba ser un detective para ver como su amigo sentía un horroroso dolor en el pecho debido al frío.

-Te traeré algo caliente. – anunció el niño de lentes, apresurándose para salir de la habitación.

Una parte de él quería quedarse, vigilar que Hattori no hiciera nada tonto y se estuviera quieto, incluso si eso significaba que se mantuviera enojado con él. Pero la otra parte de él no lograba contenerse y necesitaba escapar, mantenerse alejado por el temor de ser descubierto...

Pero... ¿Descubierto en qué? 

¡Era detective, debería saber! Pero no, sólo lo negaba una y otra vez... De la misma manera en como toda su infancia trató de negar sus sentimientos por Ran... Que ironía que tuviera que volver a repetir todo, absolutamente todo de nuevo...

Aunque esta vez era muy distinto, empezando por el hecho que por dentro, aunque su comportamiento a veces no lo indicara, él ya no era un niño. Y lo que estaba viviendo de nuevo... Lo veía con otros ojos.

Para cuando volvió al cuarto, esta vez si, Heiji se encontraba dormido. El ritmo del movimiento de su pecho seguía siendo irregular, pero era claramente debido al temblor de su cuerpo y el dolor.

_Estúpido... Arriesgarte de esa manera..._

Pero ese era el día a día de un detective, ¿No? Shinichi lo sabía muy bien.

Posó suavemente su mano en la frente helada de su amigo, moviendo con cuidado hacia atrás los cabellos mojados para despejarle su rostro y acercarle el saco caliente a la cabeza.

Se quedó un momento más, observando con cuidado las facciones de la cara, sus ojos cerrados, y una semi sonrisa en el rostro...

Así que después de todo, había algo que Heiji encontró interesante en toda esta situación... ¿Si no por qué sonreír de esa manera?

Conan también sonrió, acercándose levemente a su compañero... Pensando que, tal vez...

Un par de centímetros de distancia... Su aliento sobre el del otro... Sus labios...

Y se echó para atrás. 

Shinichi en su forma de niño mantuvo la sonrisa, pero negó con la cabeza.

Para que lo que él quería resultara, tendría que tener _demasiada suerte_.

Tomó asiento en el sillón frente la cama, y se instaló con calma a mirar a su amigo descansar. El sueño le estaba ganando a él también. Escuchó a Heiji murmurar algo entre dientes, pero no entendió.

Dio un profundo suspiro y cerró los ojos.

Se valía soñar al menos...

_Fin. _

Notas: Ok, un muy pequeño Shinichi x Heiji ^_^ ¡No pude evitarlo! Mucho menos luego de leer los últimos caps de manga... La suerte para meterse en líos que tiene Hattori es increíble... Cuando vi en el cap en que lo botan del barco, fue el colmo de los colmos, creo... y Conan se veía tan preocupado!! El final del fic lo dejé así porque bueno... Así es la serie, más que nada... Hay muchos "casi", pero al final del capítulo, ningún sentimiento queda muy claro o expuesto. Espero poder escribir más y más largo más adelante... 


End file.
